marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Infinity Vol 1 1
(story) (title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Adam Kubert | Writer1_1 = Jonathan Hickman | Penciler1_1 = Jim Cheung | Inker1_1 = Mark Morales | Inker1_2 = John Livesay | Inker1_3 = David Meikis | Inker1_4 = Jim Cheung | Colourist1_1 = Justin Ponsor | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Letterer1_2 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Lauren Sankovitch | Quotation = Yes... We all know of that Earth, But this... this is an Earth more flavorable than accustomed. An Earth changed... We have word of discord in the house Inhuman, schism between mutant schools. And now the most flavorable news of all... Brothers. Sisters. Sharpen your teeth, prepare to consume a great meal. Earth, you see... She has no Avengers. | Speaker = Corvus Glaive | StoryTitle1 = Infinity | Synopsis1 = The Illuminati (and Black Swan) all are on a planet in order to make it suitable for life. Black Panther sets up a bomb that, upon detonation, will help make the planet an "Avengers World"; however, he does not initiate it. Namor asks what he is waiting for, and he says "I'm not waiting... I'm remembering who I used to be". He then ignites the bomb, which begins to make the planet better. Apparently, it is only the first of many, but truly, "Nothing lasts forever". The story then proceeds to retell Free Comic Book Day Vol 2013 Infinity. Meanwhile, the Builders have begun an invasion on the worlds they have deemed unfit for life. Destroying Earth-13761, they head to Earth-616, or more specifically to the planet Galador. The Spaceknights do all they can to fight back and save an optimistic people, but then Captain Universe appears. She tells a brother and sister that nothing lasts forever. Kingdoms fall. People die. WORLDS END. The planet and the team are eventually exterminated. Meanwhile, Captain America and Hawkeye are in the Middle East going after some invasive Skrulls under the guidance of Abigail Brand, with Hyperion and Thor for backup. They defeat the five Skrulls there, but Hawkeye realizes that there are no warrior Skrulls among them, and that something is wrong. Brand says something is not right - a barely-conscious Captain Universe has just been found in the Titan space station. Discovering that the Builders are heading directly towards Earth by looking into Captain Universe's memories, many of the Avengers head into space in order to intercept them. Meanwhile, arriving on Earth, an Outrider sent by Corvus Glaive begins looking for Earth's secrets as he searches through Avengers Tower and the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning. Appearing at a S.W.O.R.D. base, the Outrider is seen killing a S.W.O.R.D. agent in an effort to find Earth's weakness. It arrives at Attilan and starts going through the memory of Black Bolt-only for him to wake up. While badly beaten by the Inhumans and losing an arm as it makes its escape, The Outrider is ultimately able to inform Corvus Glaive that the Avengers have left Earth and is given his ultimate reward-death. Corvus Glaive informs Thanos of the absence, prompting his forces to prepare to invade Earth. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** Unnamed agents * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** Unnamed agents Antagonists: * * An Outrider * ** ** ** ** ** * Builders ** ** ** * Alephs * Caretakers * Curators * Gardeners Other Characters: * * * * ** ** ** * Galadorians ** ** * Skrulls * ** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** * Kree * ** Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * unidentified alien races * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** ***** ****** ******* *** **** *** **** ** ** ** * ** Items: * * * * and * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** Vehicles: * | Solicit = The over-sized kickoff to the year’s most anticipated Blockbuster summer event, changing the way you view the Marvel Universe! •The outbreak of war on two fronts: Earth and Space, with our heroes torn between them. •The world-shattering return of Thanos! •Includes material from FREE COMIC BOOK DAY: INFINITY | Notes = * Black Swan is listed as being a member of the Illuminati in Infinity #1, although she's not.New Brevoort Formspring -- The recap page for Infinity #1 said Black Swan an Illuminati... Wait, is she? | Trivia = * A free digital copy can be obtained through Marvel: Avengers Alliance game when all 25 tasks for Special Ops: Infinity are completed. | Recommended = | Links = }} References